A amante do bebê
by Sabaku no Y
Summary: Ela era mais velha que ele, mas a diferença de idade poderia ser problema? Tsunade X Naruto. Leve Hentai.


**Disclaimer: Naruto não é nosso, mas faz uma alegria danada! Boa leitura! **

**-Oneshot-**

"**A amante do bebê"**

**-x-**

**- Por Sabaku no Y-**

"**Don't make a grown man cry" …"You made a dead man cum" **

"_Não faça um homem crescido chorar"…"Você fez um homem morto gozar"_

_Star me up- Rolling Stones._

_-x-_

Aquela seria mais uma longa noite. A loura descansava seus exaustos pés em uma bacia cheia de água morna com sal. Sendo conhecedora das funções do corpo humano, acreditava que era bem melhor tentar relaxar desta forma, do que se entupir de analgésicos. Um tanto quanto contraditório, já que adorava se entupir de bebidas. Pobre Tsunade, mulher bonita, médica e Hokage. Altos títulos, no entanto, não a preenchiam por completo.

Passava dias na jogatina, apostando tudo o que tinha e o que não tinha. Jogava feliz, perdia triste. Suas economias afundavam da mesma forma que sua autoestima. Muitos gostariam de estar em seu lugar, mas apenas pelo sucesso e fama que uma líder sannin poderia ter. Às vezes, perguntava-se a razão de entristecer-se tanto e jogar em seu estomago boas doses de saquê iriam resolver alguma coisa. Nunca resolviam e ela sabia disso, mas não abandonava o velho vicio.

A mulher também não se conformava com sua atual frustração. Soltou um suspiro longo, movimentando a caixa torácica num sobe e desce contínuo. Ela mesma sabia que já não tinha idade para isso. Sabia exatamente como iria terminar essa história. Novamente, amargurada e infeliz.

A madrugada trazia os ventos e as primeiras gotículas de chuva. A janela de seu quarto tinha de ficar sempre aberta, afinal seus calafrios teimavam em aparecer hora ou outra. Levantou-se para contemplar a paisagem, já que o sono ainda não havia aparecido e sabia perfeitamente as razões de sua insônia.

O amor e a vergonha.

Amor era um substantivo abstrato que somente sentira com Dan e depois, desaparecera e ela não costumava reclamar. Mas de uns dias para cá, ela começou a perceber que este vago sentimento resolveu visitá-la e, pior do que isso passar a morar com ela.

Fora numa daquelas antigas e tradicionais confraternizações de que a Vila da Folha dispunha todos os anos que ela começou a perturbar-se. Desejava não ter ido a nenhuma delas, mas suas obrigações para com Konoha eram mais importantes do que isso. Em meio a discursos e apresentações foi que seu intimo despertou. Observava pacientemente a entrada dos shinobis e os aplaudia, quando necessário. Desgostava daquela firula toda, achava que ser um ninja era mais do que se aparecer.

E foi exatamente assim que o belo rapaz lhe acordou o amor, aparecendo e capturando a atenção de todos. Diante de toda a alegria ao receber o mais agitado e divertido morador da vila, sentiu que o olhar que se cruzou ao dele era mais carnal do que fraternal.

Sentiu o corpo fremir. De onde é que aquele tremor saiu? Onde é que estava com a cabeça ao cobiçar aquele olhar maroto e convidativo que recebera?

Estava louca, só poderia ser.

Despistou o olhar dele, encabulando-se um pouco e engolindo mais uma dose da bebida que a tornaria resistente ao homem ali presente. Seu maior remédio foi seu maior veneno. E sua hesitação transformou-se em nojo próprio. Como é que poderia explicar um desejo por um menino?

Considerava-se a avó de Naruto. O que raios estava pensando? Por acaso era uma incestuosa? Jamais havia pensado dessa forma sobre o jovem de olhos azuis. Ele era algo fraterno e não impudico.

Será que foi o tempo que mudou as coisas? Desde que deixara a vila, muito havia passado, saiu um adolescente e voltou um homem.

Homem. Era exatamente isso, o Uzumaki não era mais um garoto e pensou imediatamente que apesar das considerações familiares, ela não era sua avó, não possuía nenhum grau de parentesco relevante. Era apenas um homem mais novo. Mas ainda assim, um Homem;

Podia jurar que nunca mais iria desejar alguém. Raios, e agora estava desejando aquele sorriso que iluminava os presentes ao evento para si.

Foi quando ele reverenciou-se ao titular Hokage e deixou as formalidades de lado que ele a abraçou.

- Voltei- disse ele, enfático. –Voltei após tanto tempo que já havia me esquecido o quão bom era seu abraço- completou o loiro.

- É sempre um prazer – disse ela, sentindo a quentura que emanava do corpo do moço ao seu redor. – Seja bem vindo – prosseguiu.

-Tsunade – iniciou ele. –Está da mesma forma que me recordo quando deixei Konoha e fui até Jiraya. – terminou. – Acho que o álcool do sakê te conservou muito bem.- emendou, sorrindo.

Aquilo soou irritante. Mas Naruto era irritante, entretanto, observou que não a chamara de vovó e ainda insinuava que ela estava bela. Depois percebeu que ele já não era mais infantil a ponto de caracterizá-la como velha. Tsunade não era tão velha assim, pensava ela. É claro que era mais velha que Naruto, mas não sabia dizer o quanto. Talvez quinze ou vinte anos. Oras, não era tanto tempo assim e de acordo com Jiraya, ela dava um bom caldo.

-Trouxe um Icha-Icha de presente- continuou ele, tirando do bolso um dos livrinhos de autoria de seu antigo sensei.

-O que raios farei com isso? – perguntou, envergonhada.

- Oras se quiser, eu te explico- continuou ele, embaraçando-a com suas gargalhadas nada discretas.

Depois do incidente, não parava de pensar o quão belo aquele homem havia se tornado. Quando falava com o filho de Minato, não conseguia desviar de seus olhos. Tão azuis e belos.

Também não conseguia desviar de seu sorriso, sempre estampado com a brancura de seus dentes. Acompanhando o sorriso, a sua boca. Tão avermelhada, atraente. Até mesmo as missões que destinara a ele pareciam bobas comparadas ao interesse em tocar aqueles lábios. Tentara resistir, com muito afinco. Tentara até tirar umas férias e viajar para outras Vilas, mas sendo uma líder, o dever impunha-se frente as suas próprias necessidades.

Sabia que estava sendo débil, passando a desejar aquele homem ao seu lado. Perguntava-se se iria passar o resto de sua vida dessa forma, sozinha. A solidão nunca fora problema, mas ao entrar em sua casa e deparar-se com as paredes e as fotografias, pensava que isso era torturante, pois somente suas memórias faziam companhia naquela sala amarela. Tão amarela quanto os cabelos de Naruto.

Desejosa, pensou em como seria preparar um ramem para ele.

Também pensou em como seria tê-lo compartilhando do mesmo leito que ela. Imaginava como seria aquele corpo sobre o seu. Fazia tanto tempo que ela não ficava sob ninguém que tinha até medo de não saber o que fazer. Ah, o instinto. Debochou-se de si mesma ao pensar uma bobagem dessas.

Mas, aquilo jamais seria possível e era o que ela pensava. Ainda que ele aceitasse, todos a recriminariam e ela não fazia o tipo que se entregaria de amores, a não ser por uns momentos. Mas ela não queria dizer a ninguém. Ser o alvo de piadas a atiçaria a quebrar algo ou alguém.

Droga. A vida era uma droga. Por qual razão ela não poderia ter alguém ao seu lado? E qual o problema se esse alguém fosse mais jovem? Ambos eram adultos e ela não era do tipo que se importava com comentários alheios, pois se assim fosse, não teria passado grande parte de sua vida bebendo e jogando.

Ótimo, ela não parecia preocupar-se com mais nada. Bastava apenas um detalhe: Naruto saber e querer.

Faltava-lhe coragem. A tão desbravada Tsunade-sama tinha medo. Era uma covarde. Preferia passar o tempo de suas noites olhando para as estrelas que teimavam em desaparecer frente as nuvens chuvosas que se aglomeravam tampando a luz do luar. Agora parecia tão escura como seu coração.

Cheio de amor, desejo e medo.

Fechou as dobradiças das janelas, jogou o roupão do lado de sua cama, procurou algumas vestes e pegou uma das primeiras que viu. Não tinha tempo para escolher. Não tinha mais tempo a perder com modelos, cores ou qualquer feminilidade que pudesse ter.

Seu lado masculino estava à tona. Seu instinto de caça saíra das sombras e procurava por luz. A luz daqueles olhos e sorrisos. Saíra rapidamente.

Não sem antes, tomar suas doses de saquê.

As batidas na porta do loiro o acordaram. Espalhafatoso como era já de longe gritara que já estava vindo atender, não sem antes trombar em alguma coisa dentro da casa e soltar um belo palavrão.

E aquilo fazia a loura pensar se estava realmente certa ao fazer aquilo. Danasse-se tudo. Poderia receber um belo não e uma gargalhada sonora por parte dele. Mas também poderia colar seus lábios e saborear do gosto do futuro Hokage de Konohagakure. Nem que fosse apenas por uma noite. Apenas por um momento. Acreditava que deveria recompensar sua mente com seus instintos, que após anos de adormecimento, despertaram uma lascívia desconcertante.

-Tsunada-sama – abriu a porta, surpreso. – O que aconteceu?- completou já preocupado com a ilustre presença.

-Deixe de formalidades – cortou ela, temerosa e ansiosa. – É pessoal- iniciou estufando os pulmões.

Depois de um longo silencio sepulcral, as mãos da confiante mulher começaram a vacilar, a boca rosa e carnuda mastigava os próprios lábios. A ideia de dizer como se sentia a ele já não parecia tão inteligente. Vacilou ao desviar o olhar para a fotos dele. Logo, lembrou-se da sua tão inteligente aluna e pensou se ela ainda seria o alvo do amor de Naruto. Sabia que a Haruno pouco se importava com o loiro, também não a via como grande concorrente. Aproximando-se do quadragésimo aniversário preocupar-se com velhos amores dele não era uma coisa que lhe perturbava. Mulheres não esquentavam com isso, afinal passado ela também tinha. Todos tinham.

Mas levantou-se de súbito e dirigiu-se até a porta. Para ela, estava mais do que esclarecido e não ficaria nenhum minuto a mais ali.

Sairia sem nenhuma palavra a mais, não fosse a mão dele lhe prender o braço.

-Não sei o que dizer- falou ele, interrompendo o clima que se instalara. – Um cara meio idiota nunca sabe o que dizer – continuou. –Mas, eu seria um completo idiota se não fizesse nada – suspirou, agarrando o corpo da mulher para si.

A mulher não teve tempo de processar as palavras imediatamente e nem depois, afinal seu corpo fora prensado contra a mesma porta que pretendera sair. Os lábios dele encontraram os dela, e começaram a se tocar loucamente. A sensação de sentir a carne da boca um do outro aumentava ao passo que ele apertava sua cintura, enterrando seu corpo no dela. Aquela necessidade de tornar-se um tornava-se cada vez mais exigente.

As mãos dela logo passaram a acariciar as costas do homem a sua frente, agarrando a base da camisa que ele usava. Os dedos frios de tanto nervosismo tocavam a pele branca do Uzumaki e baixavam cada vez mais até o cós da calça dele.

Não precisava que ela pedisse que ele a tocasse, já que o levantar de sua camisa evidenciava as intenções da mulher. Não havia inocência nos olhos do portador da Kyuubi agora. Eles mostravam o desejo e o deleite ao rasgar-lhe as peças que escondiam seu busto.

Naruto não podia negar que era bom tocar aqueles seios, apertar o que lhe fora um dos objetos de desejo da sua adolescência, desde que Jiraya tinha perdido umas fotos em que a mulher aparecia em trajes de banho, junto a amigos.

Definitivamente, aqueles seios muitas vezes o fizeram chegar ao ápice sozinho. Nunca contou a ninguém, apesar de ter a boca escancarada, tinha vergonha de dizer que achava a sua antiga "vovó" um verdadeiro tesão e que passava algumas noites de solidão, tentando chegar ao prazer olhando para imagens de mulheres semi ou totalmente nuas.

A respiração dela tornou-se ofegante ao sentir seus seios pressionados com tanto desejo, o pescoço recebia mordidas e chupadas que se alternavam entre seus mamilos, já intumescidos pelo desejo de ambos.

Seus suspiros passaram a tornarem-se tão altos, que em poucos momentos, eram gemidos de prazer que lhe eram tirados de alguém que jamais imaginara. Pensara até que o rapaz fosse virgem, mas dada a companhia do antigo sensei, o que era uma desconfiança desfez-se. As bocas femininas de Konoha diziam que o amigo era um excelente amante. Talvez Naruto tivesse tido algumas aulas praticas com as amigas do sannin.

Boas aulas, ele sabia de tudo e ela o agarrou ainda mais quando sentiu que a excitação dele roçava-lhe o ventre. Percebia que os movimentos de fricção que ele fazia, a deixavam cada vez mais excitada e já percebia que seu liquido começava a visitar a parte externa de sua intimidade.

Com o estímulo dos gemidos, logo enfiou-lhe as mãos por sob os trapos recém rasgados e chegou aonde ela mais queria. Sentiu o efeito dele nela. Aquela umidade extasiada fora sentida entre seus dedos, que passaram a rodear com delírio a região de seu prazer.

Antes deste momento, a mulher não imaginava o quanto desejava aquele toque e também não imaginava que sua vontade também partiria a calça dele, revelando-o nu. Gostou do que viu e esperava que os gemidos que ele estava dando quando ela passou a estimular seu membro, continuassem assim que ele a invadisse.

Não demorou muito para que ele desistisse daquela investida e empurrando a para o sofá, arrancou-lhe o que sobrou da calcinha, separando as pernas da mulher mais velha e introduzindo seu órgão vilmente. Não tinha mais paciência para esperar e sabia que ela queria aquilo. Passou a movimentar-se tão rápido e tão fundo dentro da cavidade da mulher, que em poucos minutos a faz soltar um gemido que saíra quase igual a um rosnado.

Ela contraia sua intimidade com tanta força que ele sorriu.

- Acho que sentir você sobre mim é bem melhor do que já imaginei – confessou ele, puxando-a para cima de si.

Os movimentos de sobe e desce que ela executava por sobre ele, o deixavam louco, aqueles seios pareciam dois brinquedos para um bebê que os mexia, apertava, mordia e sugava.

Talvez ele fosse o bebê dela. O bebê que já sabia gozar.

E foi quando ela contraiu suas paredes internas novamente que ele soltou-se dentro dela, molhando ainda mais a intimidade da mulher. Seu rolar de olhos a fez rir em deboche.

Aquele garoto era bom.

Lavava-se no chuveiro dele. Tinha algumas marcas de chupões por sobre a pele branca. Ele que assistia extasiado ao banho que ela tomava, não escondia o desejo que o fez tornar-se duro e executar uma tarefa cujo objetivo era dar e ter prazer. Prensou-a no chuveiro, fazendo o corpo da mulher arrepiar-se a sentir seus seios serem prensados no piso frio. Em poucos minutos, ele a adentrava novamente, enrolando seu cabelo com as mãos e os puxando com força, a fim de que entrasse cada vez mais fundo.

Gemia de tanto prazer. Ele estava tão afoito, como sempre foi e que a fez pensar que certas coisas nunca mudam.O portador do demônio de nove caudas repetia seus movimentos tão rápidos que mesmo a mão dela movimentando-se avidamente no seu ponto sensível não era capaz de acompanhar o desejo dele.

Não importava, ele queria sentir-se dentro dela. E ela queria sentir-se preenchida por ele.

Tornou a abrir as janelas de seu quarto. As ondas de calor que eram causadas pelos hormônios desregulados do inicio da menopausa não a deixavam dormir. Mesmo que o ar refresca-se o ambiente, parecia que não era suficiente e foi ao virar na cama, que seu chakra ativou-se delatando um invasor. Aquele invasor tão bem-vindo.

Por entre a meia luz do quarto, os olhos dele eram a expressão da cobiça e do desejo. Poderia ser que aquilo não fosse amor por parte dele. Ela não iria perguntar. Já tinha passado da idade de questionar se os amores lhe eram correspondidos. Já passava da idade de pensar na opinião alheia. Só não passava da idade ter aquele homem dentro de si.

E ao perceber que o teria, animou-se para mais uma dose de sexo, banhado a suor e saquê.

-x-

N/A: **Faz uns 4 anos pelo menos que eu não escrevo nada. Hoje, resolvi que precisava escrever. Porque o que é bom, a gente repete. Não me recordo de ver fics entre Naruto e Tsunade, achei que apesar de diferente, seria muito interessante. **

**Eu espero que gostem. Mandem reviews! Owari!**


End file.
